


Linger

by MoogleTerra



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Diary/Journal, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogleTerra/pseuds/MoogleTerra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kefka falls, Relm starts a diary. Her magic is fading very slowly. Her father is near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

-After the battle with Kefka, Seventh Day of Fall-  
I can barely breathe; my breath keeps catchin’ in my throat. We did it. He’s gone!  
\---  
-Before bed, after the celebration on the airship, Eighth Day of Fall-  
My magic is lingering despite what Gramps told me. “All the magic's gonna be gone soon. Now that Kefka's dead, and espers are going back into a different realm of existence, our magic's gonna go too.”  
I never really got it though. Kefka took over the statues. He became a god. Then we killed him. Now he's gone, and so's magic? Well, we did kinda explode the statues, but we had to. They were under his control.  
I guess I do understand, but I keep askin' myself why the magic can't jest stay behind in a different presence? That's what I don't understand, then.  
Terra an' Celes's magic just went poof when we woke on the airship after the battle. We were all ecstatic, in shock probably, and exhausted. I couldn't get up from the floorboards for about fifteen minutes I was so drained. Gramps was dancing around like he used to when he would vanquish a new monster. Setzer was shaking all over, trying to keep control of the airship as the tower crumbled and the vibration from the destruction kept weirdin' the thing out. He was grinning all the while.  
We partied that night.  
Sabin broke out the wine, and got drunk first. Locke and Terra danced to the music Edgar put on the record player. Celes swayed in the corner with Setzer, quietly talking, standing a few feet apart. Gau and Sabin and Cyan all carried on, laughing, shouting, whooping.  
I danced too with my king. He asked me. I think I blushed.  
Godsdammit.  
\---  
-Eleventh Day of Fall-  
I'm back home in Thamasa now. With my paintings, my friends, my dog. I sketch Interceptor all the time. He licks my face and wags his tail when I show him the finished product. I love Interceptor, I hope he never dies. I used my special paint brush to make dad because…I missed him.  
\---  
-Thirteenth Day of Fall-  
I finished my commission from Owzer today. He was real happy. So happy in fact he kissed my forehead and gave me a huge stack of bills. Now Gramps and I will be living well for the next five years or more without a single worry. The funny thing is, I don't care about money. I know I need to have money for food and stuff, but anything I want I have already.  
\---  
-Fifteenth Day of Fall-  
It's only been a week and dad is still here. I'm not sure how this is happening. I painted him right after Setzer let me and Gramps off at home when I was finally alone. I don't even know why I did it other than that I really needed to. I wanted to see him so bad. So I wouldn't be sad when my painting poofed, I sketched and colored and painted with normal paints his portrait over and over. I covered my walls with the pictures. Gramps never says anything about it. But dad is still here in my room. He watches me quietly with his arms crossed, leanin' against the wall. Whenever I go outside, he follows me. Whenever I eat lunch, he's there. He can't eat even though I offer him a sandwich out of habit.  
\---  
-Twenty-Second Day of Fall-  
I asked him to pull off his mask for me today. He did with some urgin' and pleadin'. I had seen his face before he died. The painting of him looks jest the same. I remember thinkin' somethin' was off with the guy when we met. Like he knew me or somethin'. I used to catch him looking at me. One time, he even slipped into my room one night to watch me sleep. He musta' been worried about me or something. I always wanted to ask if I looked like Mama. I can't ask Gramps cuz it makes him sad.  
\---  
-Thirtieth Day of Fall-  
It was raining today. Huh, the sky must have been sad. Dad still isn't leaving. It's weird. I keep thinking about trying my special painting again, but I'm afraid. As long as I don't know, maybe everything will be okay. Dad is playing with Interceptor like old times. He will scratch behind his ears for a long time, then Interceptor will roll over on his back so he will rub his belly. Interceptor won't let him stop or else he'll just follow him around until that gloved hand pats his head some more. His big tail keeps thumpin' the floor real hard. Interceptor must be missing dad too.  
\---  
-Thirty-Eighth Day of Fall-  
Gramps has been ignoring him ever since I painted him. I don't blame him really. Gramps never got along with him while he was alive, so this is pretty normal. I think some cookies would be yummy right about now. Maybe dad will want some too.  
\---  
-Forty-First Day of Fall-  
His pictures are everywhere in my room now. Along with my favorite pieces I framed a few weeks back of course. Gramps is starting to think it's unsettling, but I think it's comforting. Interceptor must think so too.  
\---  
-Forty-Fifth Day of Fall-  
I had to go to Jidoor to paint more things for Owzer and his friends. Gramps wanted to stay home to rest his bones. Interceptor and dad came with me though, which makes me happy. We walked around the shopping district earlier after I finished my smallest commission. I bought some new fabric to make clothes for me and Gramps. Some hoity toity ladies stopped me when I was coming outta the shop with my bags to ask who designed my skirt. I said I did last week. They pretty much spazzed out all over me and paid me up front to design and make them new dresses for this garden party they'll be attending next week. One of them asked for a dress like the night sky, and the other asked for a dress like a tulip. Figures, she reeked of them.  
\---  
-Forty-Seventh Day of Fall-  
Phew, I'm tired. I painted four big ass murals on the fricking CEILING for Owzer. Gosh, that man is so frustrating at times. What's that new vocab word again? Uh, I think it's fop. He's a fop. Like, really bad. All he cares about is art, parties, and his clothes. He pays me super well, but sheesh! Though I guess I shouldn't complain too much. Fops love artists like me, so it all works out. Those girls who paid me to make them dresses totally swooned over them. Tulip girl almost fainted.  
\---  
-Fiftieth Day of Fall-  
I'm leaving for home in two days, so I plan to have some fun with Interceptor and dad. Plus, I gotta pay another visit to the shopping district because I'm runnin' low on my favorite paints. Nothing is quite like my magic though...  
\---  
-Fifty-Third Day of Fall-  
Interceptor won't leave dad's grave alone. He keeps sleeping on it, around it, sniffin' around it. He won't come inside. Gramps said it's cuz he's grieving. Grieving what? Dad's still here, right?  
\---  
-Fifty-Fifth Day of Fall-  
I tried my special painting today and I could barely muster a tea cozy. There goes my tea parties. I feel all light headed. Gramps keeps tryin' to get me to drink this weird old tea with some stinky herbs in it. He says I look pale. He says the tea will make me feel better and it's what he gave Terra and Celes before we left. I saw him drinking it too. I dunno if I should drink it.  
\---  
-Fifty-Sixth Day of Fall-  
I passed out today when I was trying to get Interceptor to come inside with me. Gramps told me when I woke up in my bed that the dog pulled me inside the house by the scruff of my shirt. Apparently I'm overexerted, whatever that means.  
\---  
-Fifty-Seventh Day of Fall-  
Gramps has been staying with me all day today. He's snoring up a thicket right now on my sofa. His big ole history book is on the floor. Dad went over to mark the place and set it on the tea table for him. How kind. Dad even took off his mask without me asking. His eyes are kind. I wonder if everyone else knew he had such kind eyes. I love them.  
\---  
-Sixtieth Day of Fall-  
Dad smiled at me today. He hasn't put his mask back on for three days. He has such a handsome smile. It made me cry.  
\---  
-Sixty-Second Day of Fall-  
Interceptor is howling at dad's grave. Dad is gone. Kind of. He was last leaning against the wall next to my bed, his arms still folded like usual. Then something happened, and now his image is left on the wall. Instead of poofing like my other special paintings, he's left on my wall. Watching over me. I took down all of the sketches and stuff and put them away in a box. I only need one painting of him. I have everything I ever wanted now. I'm so happy.


End file.
